


Fairytales by Kleenexwoman

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fairytale - Sara Bareilles (Song)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Fairy tales we tell never go past "Happily ever after." The TV shows we watch never go past what's on the screen.





	Fairytales by Kleenexwoman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141004) by [Kleenexwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleenexwoman/pseuds/Kleenexwoman). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Fairytales by Kleenexwoman](http://archiveofourown.org/works/141004)  
**Length** : 0:30:00 without music, 0:32:49 sung by me, 0:33:09 original song  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [no music Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/Fairytail%20by%20Kleenexwoman%20%28no%20music%29.mp3)  
[original music Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/Fairytale%20by%20Kleenexwoman%20%28with%20original%2C%20professional%20song%29.mp3)  
[with narrator singing Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/Fairytale%20by%20Kleenexwoman%20%28with%20song%20sung%20by%20Rhea314%29.mp3)  


No music: 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
